


illicit

by pastelgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Past Lovers, Royalty, fluff and angst??, idk what to tag, im sorry, oh yeah beomgyu’s a prince, soobin’s his body guard, the ending is rushed im sorry, this is really short, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgyu/pseuds/pastelgyu
Summary: in which choi beomgyu loved his body guard
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 22





	illicit

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour or two so im so sorry if it’s bad

beomgyu was fine. he was okay with the polished white walls that never seemed to have an end, the constant chatter of people speaking around him that never stopped. he was fine, he didn’t miss the guard. not at all. 

he didn’t miss the deep dimples that he could poke at any given when others weren’t around, the light and quiet giggles the guard always responded with and he especially didn’t miss the hushed “i love you’s” the guard said everyday, and everynight. 

he didn’t miss when the two snuck out, beomgyu having to climb out his window and pray to himself that the male caught him. the guard had caught him, thankfully, and had whispered sweet nothings into his ear when he noticed the prince shaking in his arms. the prince had wanted to tell him it was just from adrenaline but decided not to, instead he found the small gesture comforting. 

beomgyu had always tried his hardest not to think about it, the day they had finally been caught, he had tried to block out the memory of soobin being forcefully pulled away from him, the other guards pulling him away from the younger. beomgyu’s own cries and screams filling his ears, and fuzziness taking over his body. 

beomgyu had locked himself away, in his room, spending all day and night in there. he hadn’t bothered to be concerned about anybody coming in, nobody but him had a key. his parents hadn’t made a spare one and beomgyu thanked the lords for that. he didn’t want anyone seeming him like this, heartbroken and weak and all because of a body guard. 

the days seemed to go by faster without him. there were no hushed giggles or “i love you’s” in beomgyu’s room. it was just empty and quiet, if you listened close enough you could hear a sniffle and footsteps at times.

beomgyu hadn’t left his room until after a few weeks, the boy had gotten paler and seemed to have lost the sparkle of light that was always in his eyes before. he had become more quiet and cold, trying to stay as distant as he could from others, afraid the same thing that happened to soobin would happen to them. 

beomgyu hadn’t seen soobin after the incident. it was rumored he was killed, beomgyu didn’t wanna dwell on that one much, while others said he was kicked out of the palace. beomgyu didn’t know himself, his parents never spoke about anything to him unless it was about his training. 

maybe beomgyu wouldn’t ever see him again and that’s what scared him most.


End file.
